


Endless Blue

by yours_eternally



Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [4]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘Hm?’ Chris says, amusement softening his voice, ‘aren’t you tired?’‘No,’ Ricky says, smiling as he starts to kiss Chris’ neck. Chris hums, shifting and turning so they can kiss on the lips. Ricky moans softly into his mouth. They’re used to this by now; snatching moments together when they can. Whether they’re alone or not. Not that anyone would ever mention it; at the end of the world everyone had to find comfort where they could.Ricky can barely remember what came before, but he’s determined to hold onto what he has now.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859290
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Endless Blue

Chris holds up a closed fist and Ricky stills, palms sweaty on his gun, as he takes a knee and puts his shoulder to the partially collapsed brick wall to his left. Ryan’s at his six, cap pulled low, eyes just visible flicking left and right. Glancing back, he can see Vinny and Justin crouched together behind another part of the hollowed-out building. They wait. 

The air is suddenly icy, Ricky realises he can see his breath. He curses, slapping his hand over his mouth. His eyes meet Ryan’s, he’s pulled up his scarf and it occurs to Ricky to do the same. They wait… and wait. Then the sound comes overhead. This is it; if they get spotted now it’s the end. But the sound goes almost as soon as it comes. Ricky flinches when Chris touches his elbow. 

‘Must have somewhere to be,’ he comments with a shrug and Ricky nods. 

‘Chris, Rick — looks like there’s one of those old 2K20 bunkers here,’ Vinny calls and they both straighten, trotting over to look. 

The doors are so rusted it takes all five of them to get them open. Inside it’s stale but it’s dry and there some food that might still be salvageable. Ricky gets to work on an inventory while Ryan and Justin go back to lead the rest of their group to the temporary shelter. Chris and Vinny leave him to it, splitting up to check out the rest of the bunker. Vinny comes back, excited, saying there’s a tunnel that’s longer than he could see with his flashlight and agrees to be Ricky’s sous chef. He mostly executes this duty by handing Ricky jars and chatting as Ricky tries to make the dubious content of them into something edible. 

Chris appears after another 20 minutes, reporting that there’s a warren of offices and as well as a large dormitory on the other side of the bunker. He’s holding a folder that he hands to Vinny, before going over to put a hand on Ricky's shoulder and kiss his cheek. Ricky leans back into him for a moment. 

‘They were digging, huh?’ Vinny says, elbows on the table as he flicks through the papers. 

‘Yeah,’ Chris says, accepting one of the papers from Vinny and spreading it on the table to show Ricky as well. ‘This looks like there’s exits here… and here.’ Chris tattooed fingers walk across the map like a pair of compasses. Ricky feels a lick of heat. He smiles to himself. _Still_. Despite the hunger, despite the exhaustion, despite the unending terror. 

‘That’s further than we could get in a month with these new patrols,’ Vinny says, hands spread on the map next to Chris’. 

‘Right?’ Chris says, nodding in agreement, ‘I reckon we should rest here a few days while we check it out and then, if it looks good, we can try for this one.’ He taps the map and Vinny nods. ‘What do you think, Rick?’ Chris asks, glancing up at him. 

‘Could be viable,’ Ricky agrees. There’s a bang from the next room and they all flinch but it’s just Ryan and Justin back with the others. 

It’s later and Ricky staggers towards the end of the row of sleeping people. In the dormitory it’s hushed and dark, almost peaceful. Although Ricky can’t remember the last time he felt truly _at peace_ , he must have felt like that before. But he can’t remember, like so much of the before it was all a blur now. 

He sets up his bedroll and crawls over it to lie down. After they’d eaten he’d taken an early watch with Justin and is glad to be getting horizontal at long last. He blinks his eyes back open as he feels someone move to lie down beside him. It’s Chris. Ricky grins at him in the low light as Chris settles down next to him. 

‘Hey,’ Chris murmurs as Ricky wriggles under his arm to lay on his chest. They’re still both in their clothes, it’s too cold to do anything else. Chris spreads his jacket over them both, as well as their blankets. Ricky allows Chris to tuck the blankets around him, getting himself comfortable. 

Chris kisses his head and smooths his hair as Ricky picks at one of the holes in Chris’ jumper. Chris exhales and Ricky turns into him more, pressing his face into his neck. 

‘Hm?’ Chris says, amusement softening his voice, ‘aren’t you tired?’ 

‘No,’ Ricky says, smiling as he starts to kiss Chris’ neck. Chris hums, shifting and turning so they can kiss on the lips. Ricky moans softly into his mouth. They’re used to this by now; snatching moments together when they can. Whether they’re alone or not. Not that anyone would ever mention it; at the end of the world everyone had to find comfort where they could. 

Chris hugs him closer as Ricky kisses along his jaw. Chris’ hand wriggles his hand down between them and Ricky feels him pop the button on his jeans. Ricky whines softly, feeling his pulse start to kick. He brings his hands down as well, unbuttoning and unzipping, pulling at Chris’ clothes until he feels Chris hot skin on his underneath their blankets. Chris squirms closer, pressing his cock into Ricky’s stomach making him gasp. Chris kisses him again to keep him quiet as he starts to shift his hips. He has an arm around Ricky’s waist and one around his back, keeping him close. Ricky holds Chris’ waist, feeling his cock stroke across Chris’ smooth skin. 

They kiss, wrapped around each, thrusts getting clumsy as they both get closer and closer. Ricky’s sweating still in his clothes and under the blankets. He can feel Chris’ heart pounding in his chest like it’s his own. He can feel Chris’ cock throbbing and Ricky shifts his hip to feel his cock brush against Chris’. Ricky kisses Chris harder, sucking his tongue into his mouth. He can Chris’ hips stutter and his hands fist in Ricky’s clothes as he comes. 

Ricky can feel his come sticky on his stomach and cock. Heat swirls through his gut and he nearly bites through his lip to keep himself quiet when Chris fits a hand around his cock. Chris jerks him with hard, rough strokes. Ricky muffles his mouth against his chest, nails digging in. Chris hugs him close and it’s too much. Lights flicker behind Ricky’s eyes as he comes, hot over Chris’ fists as he works him through it. 

They kiss deeply once more before untangling themselves from each other. Ricky pulls his jeans back up, wiping himself down with his sleeve — it’s not like it could get much filthier. Chris rolls back onto his back, pulling at Ricky a little to get him to lie on him again and share his body heat. 

‘This tunnel could be it,’ Chris says softly, after a minute into the breathing silence. 

‘Yeah?’ Ricky asks, feeling sleep start to drag at him, sated and exhausted as he is. 

‘Yeah, it could be our way out,’ Chris says, ‘if we get across the border…’ but he trails off. Because no one truly knows what’s across the border but it’s the only hope they have left to cling to. 

‘We’ll get there,’ Ricky reassures him, squeezing the hand under his on his chest.

‘Get some sleep,’ Chris murmurs, hair moving to pet his hair again and Ricky lets sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure who put miw in charge of team apocalypse.. 😅
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
